Coffee Grinds
by bluenails30
Summary: Inuyasha, a boy with a murder notice, meets Kagome, a young woman trying to make money for her mother at a coffee shop and art schoool. The two unlikely friends must venture on a journey that will either make or break their fragile situations.
1. Home

A trike of inspiration has hit me and I feel the need to get this down on paper. Feel free to ask me any questions...also it's a challenge for me to write in 1st person POV so if I use 'his' or 'her' instead of my when needed and don't see the error please let me know. Thank you...Now, the story must go on!

Kagome's POV

I wasn't expecting it. Really. I had no idea until it was too late. To think, it all started with an innocent coffee shop.

I was walking up to the cafe, my normal route. Random gaggles of girls would come streaming by, accompanied by their writing-invested boyfriends. So would businessmen, and people that just sincerely enjoyed coffee. I was certainly one of those people.

Just the smell of coffee grinds calmed down my senses and the soft murmur of people clicking away on laptops made me feel at home. No...This was home.

"Kagome!"

A flash of bright black, color treated hair bounced around. I felt the corners of my mouth naturally turn upward.

"Hey...sorry I'm late. Some asshole at McDonald's ripped me off."

Ayame frowned.

"Wow...that sucks. Shame, I like their fries," She consoled. "Don't worry about it Hun. Our lovely "boss" called in sick today!"

We both let out a simultaneous 'Whoop whoop!' and giggled.

"I believe this calls for a toast," I declared, rushing into the kitchen. I poured two quick Frappuccino, watching as its caramel deliciousness filled the cups, and then squirted ridiculously high loads of whip cream on top.

"Cheers! To our boss being gone!" Ayame cheered. We bumped each others cups in a congratulatory fashion, even though the cups didn't actually 'clink'.

The big boss being gone was about the only reason to have a fiesta. She had long, black hair. Black hair so black it looked like an endless vortex ready to suck a sucker straight into it to where they'd never return. Her eyes were just as black, just as dangerous.

This wasn't even a harsh judgment; her actions were worse.

Ever since I could remember, she would always ask for us to work harder. To put in more hours. To always smile. To walk with shoulders back and never, ever slouch. In other words...to be perfect little robots.

"Uh...sorry to be the party pooper. Looks like we've got another customer," She whispered, then took a long gulp as if parting ways with the last dessert she'd ever have.

I shook my head, holding back a laugh.

"Don't worry. I'll get it."

The costumer had long blue hair...which looked rather odd to me considering the only guys with long hair that I knew didn't have hair THAT long and THAT bright. A piercing adorned his nose saying to the world, "Look at me, I'm tough." It took a lot of effort not to roll my eyes.

"Hello, my name is Kagome, how may I serve you?"

"Um...I'll have...let's see." The guy squinted at the menu for what seemed like a small eternity with a dazed look in his eyes. Was this guy high or something?

"Sir? Are you alright?"

His eyes widened as if waking up from a long coma.

"Yeah umm...I'll have some of that black stuff."

I couldn't help but raise a brow. "You mean...coffee?"

"Yeah yeah, some of that."

"That'll be right up sir," I assured him, more for the purpose of creating some space between me and this real weirdo.

I gave Ayame a look that stated 'I have to serve _this _guy?' but she merely shrugged, pointing to the little plaque above the big black door that read "We will help you with the best-quality service around!" I shot her dark glare, yet nonetheless brewed up the coffee.

"Okay sir, that'll be a dollar seventy-five."

The strange guy that almost looked like thing one or thing two pulled out a wrinkled five dollar bill and shoved it in my hand. Half-way between counting out change I looked up to find he had already left.

"Weird..." I muttered.

Ayame and her excellent sense of timing came waltzing next to me. "Wow...what a guy huh? I bet he does drugs. Lots of em. Probably dropped out of high school."

"Talk about," I nodded in agreement. "He probably owns a really expensive car and lives in it. I bet he eats Chinese food in there."

"Yeah? I bet he goes to church a lot too...you know. One of those hypocritical church-goers. I bet he has a daughter that he's training to become an assassin for him."

I laughed at the absurdity of her guessing. It was almost a ritual, to do people watching and guess what their lives were like, like we were so high and mighty. It was made even funnier when the people that came in were almost perfect-appearing with dresses and black suits, then we'd come up with the most outrageous stories that would have both of us in tears. It was that kind of ridiculous bonding that made Ayame like a sister to me.

The day dragged on in on slowly, like extended family that had long-since overstayed their welcome. It was just one of those days. Sure, people would come floating in every now in then, but hardly anyone came on Sundays.

But it was these kinds of days I didn't mind. After all, this was my home, where I made hard earned money to help out. I can't remember once complaining to my family about it.

Inuyasha's POV

"How about we do this, Mr. Takahashi. You get a low-key job, something small and inconspicuous. Oh, and perhaps you should change your name?" Mr. Myoga suggested, tweaking his tiny, easily rip-off-able beard.

My hands clenched so tightly blood started to leak.

"I don't wanna have to do all that shit alright! Isn't there anything else we could do? Some _other_ option?"

A thin sheen of sweat cloaked his face. "I...I'm sorry Mr. Takahashi. There's not much you can do. Your family doesn't really care about-"

His face started to turn purple from my strong death grip. A shade he was going to get accustomed to if he didn't offer some better words of wisdom. Reluctantly I let go.

He gasped for air, staring at me wide-eyed.

"I swear Mr. Takahashi," He spoke through heavy breaths, "that's the only way...I mean, unless you'd like to get a death sentence or life in jail...if you're lucky."

We glared at each other in a long moment of stony silence. Jail was the last place I wanted to go...I gulped, not wanting to consider death. I finally broke the long, dragged out silence.

"What about the inheritance, huh old man?"

Nerves fired through my body.

"There's none under your name, son." I felt my heart stop beating. I don't know why...It was expected. It probably all went to Sesshomaru, that bastard..."I'm sorry. There is...one other option though."

I lunged my hands out to choke him.

"What is it? Tell me right now goddammit!"

"Youcouldrunaway!" He managed through one breath.

I softened my grip. Running away...Even I thought of that. Where would I go? Friggin' New Mexico? I had to take care of my mother.

"No."

"You sure? It would likely be the most practical option-"

I raised my hands up. Smart for him, he took note of the threat and quieted.

"What was that first plan of yours? Changing my name and living low-key? Let's go with that option."

He nodded numbly. I began talking more to myself than him.

"Yes, that's what I'll do. Get a cheap job, change my name...hell, I'll change my whole damn appearance. A fresh start..." I whispered.

"Certainly Mr. Takahashi."

"Quit calling me that. Call me Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha," Mr. Myoga rephrased, "Here's what we'll do. I know someone with just the job you're looking for. A local coffee shop." He started scribbling down a number. "They need all the help they can get."

I greedily ripped the number from his hands, stuffing it in my jean pocket.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"And Inuyasha, I'd like to give you one last piece of advice-"

He glanced up. I was already gone.

Myoga rubbed his forehead. 'What a stubborn kid...'


	2. Yasha

Kagome's POV

"Ay, mama, I'm home!"

Mother came rushing to the door, her short wavy mass of black curls bouncing about.

"Oh honey, I wasn't expecting you home this early. What happened?"

I explained how my boss called in sick and couldn't help the small smirk that crawled into the corners of my mouth.

"Sweetie, you know you shouldn't do that," then she smiled. "But I'm glad you're home. Would you like me to bake some cookies?"

I nodded my head like the eager little five year old I really was.

She smiled and disappeared into our little kitchen that had barely any cabinet space, but it was still cute, what with the little daisies that sat on the windowsill.

I was about to start on some math homework, but I paused to watch my mother busily shuffle around the small space humming. It always warmed my heart how she always seemed to make the best of things. I remembered how when I was little my mother would take me to our secluded area surrounded by orange and grapefruit trees. She carried me on her back and let me pick some for myself, and we were laughing in the warm glow of the sun. It wasn't until I was thirteen that I learned we were actually going through financial trouble.

My mother was a teacher, but with the amount of money the school paid her you'd think she worked as a sign flipper.

I wrapped my hands around the small of her back, resting my cheek on her shoulder.

"Honey?"

A soft smile spread across my face.

"Mama...I promise. Some day...I'm gonna save up and buy you a house. A real nice house. There's gonna be lights...lights so bright you'll be living in a sun! And plants too."

She laughed.

"Don't forget the puppies!"

It was my turn to laugh.

"How could I ever forget that?"

The cookies in the oven finished baking with a 'ding!'.

"One second sweetie..." She grabbed the two rags...or rather, the two make-shift oven mitts, and slowly pulled the cookies out of the oven.

We ate the warm, gooey cookies in silence, savoring the flavor. The oven blinked 10:00. A yawn sneaked passed my lips.

"Hey mom...I think I'm gonna crash early..."

"Sure thing. Don't forget to set your alarm."

Darn. I forgot about school.

I muttered something that sounded vaguely like "Surethingmom" stretched out between another yawn.

She laughed again.

I somehow found my way to my room despite my eyes being shut. Yet, even though I was very sleepy, something in me wanted to let loose the image of me and my mother down on a canvas.

I began mixing orange and crimson paint to try and match the perfect sun that day. The paintbrush glided easily along the canvas. Then I dashed in some trees, which were always the hard part for me. I always did it well though. My body began to act without my command and before I knew it my eyes started to shut. Somewhere in my hazy state of mind I turned the alarm on.

Which was a bad idea.

There I was, sleeping beauty, peacefully getting the amount of sleep I needed, and the alarm went off.

I growled and hit it off the desk.

In a zombie-like state I dressed myself in my uniform. It was grey and black. The two dullest colors anyone could pick.

I slowly dragged my heavy body into the kitchen. Souta was already sitting there, eating a biscuit, a bright glaze in his eyes. 'At least some people get their sleep', I thought grouchily.

"Are you gonna drive me today sis?"

I nodded.

"Sure. But if you make me stay in the car ten minutes just so you can play video games on your phone I won't drive you ever again. Then you'll have to wake up even earlier to catch the bus."

Souta gulped and started to scarf down his breakfast. I was too tired to feel guilty.

In a blurred state of mind I knew I dropped Souta off. I knew I was driving to school, and I knew I had sat down in my geometry class. Yet it all felt like a dream.

I didn't completely wake up from my dream until 5th hour, when some idiot threw a dodgeball at my head.

It was Sora, the world's most thick-headed girl. She smiled menacingly at me. I smiled sweetly back. 'Two can play this game,' I thought.

I quickly dodged the ball, then grabbed one closest to me. With all my might I flung the ball directly at her feet. Sora, being quite chubby, didn't even have time for a reflex before it hit her. I waved cheerfully at her, watching her clench her fists and glare at me. Victory was sweet.

But the sweetness didn't take long to turn bitter. I still had three more classes to conquer.

For the next three hours I pretended to pay attention to the teachers; pretended to jot down notes, which were actually little portraits of flowers. 'As if this will actually help me succeed with what I wanna do with life,' I thought dryly.

This wasn't going to get me into that big art school a couple blocks down. This wasn't going to help pay for mom's new home. But...I knew I couldn't drop out of highschool. Mother expected better of me.

I screwed my eyes shut.

I couldn't disappoint her.

The last hour of the day I spent my time staring at the clock. 1 hour...40 minutes...30 minutes...15 minutes...10 minutes. My heart sped up when five minutes approached.

'C'mon, you can do it clock!' I mentally cheered.

"-and that is how George Washington REALLY died. Your assignment is to write a two page essay on George Washington's life. It will be due in two days," Ms. Hena concluded in her nasally voice.

I rolled my eyes. Great. Just great.

"Class dismissed."

That was all the encouragement I needed. Backpack already clung over my shoudler, I raced my way to my car in record timing. Within minutes I spotted the bright "DELUXE COFFEE" sign in bold red letters against a black background.

"Finally," I sighed with relief. I could finally get a hot cup of coffee and relax.

"Hey Aya-" the words died mid-air. A man...no. Not even a man. Some creature with long black hair and piercing amber eyes stared at me.

In my cashier spot.

Inuyasha's POV

I itched uncomfortably in the apron. 'What the hell are these things made of? Melted needles?' I thought irritably.

All the customers were boring. There was a goody-two-shoes businessman typing away in a corner. 'Probably watching porn', I mulled, contemptuous. There was also a trio of girls gathered in the center of the damn store, their voices squeakier than a pack of gerbils. To top it off, that chick...what the hell was her name again...Ayame, wouldn't stop bossing me around.

I rolled my eyes. 'Damn little girls trying to boss around men...'

A couple more people came up to me. A man and woman, obviously married for two little girls walked diligently behind them.

"I'd like a cup of decaf coffee. Without cream. Oh and add some sugar. How about you honey?"

The man of the family...well. He was tall and muscular, but somehow came across looking no tougher than earwax. He seemed to think for a couple seconds before settling for a slice of lemon pound cake.

"Lemon pound cake...you know how gross that shit is? Its like eating a box of ammunition. Only ammunition would be tastier."

The whole family looked back and forth at one another.

Finally the big father said, "O-okay...I'll have a blueberry muffin then."

I couldn't help but laugh. That was even worse.

"Whatever you say big guy," I started to walk towards the refrigerator, saying under my breath, "Suckers."

The mother and the father looked back at each other again.

"That'll be five fifty."

The mother of the family whipped out a ten dollar bill and didn't even stick around to get change. I smirked.

The boss lady...Kikyo I believe, came marching past the black door, with a look in her eyes so vehement I actually cringed. What made it worse was the fact that as soon as she got to me she smiled.

"Yash sweetie...I know you're knew here," No. What made it awful was her talking in a baby voice. "but we always treat costumers with the utmost respect. With the highest quality food around." I gulped.

"Sure...whatever you want."

She stared at me for a long moment. There was no expression in her dark, dark eyes.

"Be thankful your cute." Then she turned and walked briskly away.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. What a scary lady.

A few hours later, with that incident safely out of my head, I gave customers their orders throughout the day. It wasn't until around 2:30 I got a phone call that snapped me out of the cycle I was already getting used to...strange seeing as how I hated people.

"What do you want?" I snapped. Myoga again.

I took the call outside.

"Where do you think you're going? We have customers to take care of!" Ayame yelled. I ignored her.

"How are you? Did you change your identity like I suggested?"

I growled. "Yes. I did. Alright? I dyed my hair black and changed my name...I'm still working on how to change my voice though."

"Good," his voice crackled over the phone. "just be sure to be on your best behavior-"

I snapped the phone shut. 'This isn't kindergarden anymore you old fart,' I mentally jabbed.

Pacing back into the coffee shop more customers awaited me. More irritatingly chipper people talking idle chit-chat just for the sake of hearing themselves talk.

Except one girl.

No, this girl was certainly not chipper. She wore a peaceful expression on her face until her eyes met mine. Then she glared fire.

I glared daggars back at her, thinking 'What the hell did I ever do to you bitch?'

The started walking towards me. No, marching. She had long black hair that looked as if it just might turn red with the firey aura surrounding her.

"Who the hell are you? That's my spot!"

'Fiesty one, eh?' I thought, smiling. Finally I could have some fun pissing someone off. My smile only seemed to add more fuel to the fire.

She stopped marching, only to stare at the cashier with a look I could only label as determination. Then her gaze turned cool and icy.

I shivered involuntarily. What was with all these scary women?

I watched as she made her way to the cashier, almost stuck in a trance. Well that is, until she literally started pushing me. Her hands were so small and her body so petite I laughed at her poor attempt at pushing me out of the way.

"You're gonna have to try harder than that...sweetie."

She bit her lip.

"I'll have you fired in an instant...honey."


	3. Tea

Kagome's POV

_"I'll have you fired in an instant...honey."_

_"Oh really? What, you're gonna pick me up and lift me outta here? Good luck."_

_"You just wait."_

_"Alright, I'll be on my gaurd. You're obviously going to beat me up in some dark alley."_

'What a stupid comeback.'

I bit the inside of my cheek, scowling. This Yasha guy...whoever he was...there was something off about him. Not quite...right, aside from the obvious Rapunzel-like hair cascading down his back. He was rude, obnoxious, and the prefect definition of a prick; all qualities I normally attributed to a highschool boy.

Perhaps it was the way his temper would turn on so quickly only to see a look of panic flash on his face and instantly he'd be kind. Maybe it was in the Old Navy shirt he wore, or the way girls would flirt with him and he'd flip them the finger. 'Yeah...propably that,' I guessed.

Even with all that, it wouldn't be enough to get that jerk fired. I needed to do some true detective work. Nobody was going to take my place. Not while I was here.

My fingers clenched tightly around the broomstick, pushing on the floor harder than needed. Being a janitor was definently not my calling.

"No ma'am. You're totally right. I meant you needed to pay three dollars, not ten. Silly me." Yasha's voice sounded tight. Tight to the point where I just waited to watch him snap.

Suprisingly enough he just settled for a tight-lipped smile and handed them back five dollars. I shook my head.

What a very, very confusing boy.

I wiped off the table that used to seat an old man, purposely close to the cash register. There had to be some information on him. There's no way this guy had a crystal-clean record on him. His temper was too short for that to be possible.

I smiled to myself, proud that I had figured this all out in only a few hours.

"Umm...Why are you staring at that crusty piece of brownie with a smile?"

I yelped. Damn...he was already winning. Taking me off gaurd. I glanced down out of habit, my frown deepening when I realized he was right.

"Why are you such a prick? Hm?"

He gave me that infuriating smirk. "Same reason you're a bitch."

I could feel my cheeks getting hotter. This guy...had crossed the line.

"You...you're an asshole! I have a _name_. My name is Kagome."

Irritatingly enough he didn't even pretend to be offended. His grin only seemed to stretch wider. I opened to my mouth to hurl an insult at him but he did something I wasn't expecting: he glanced down at his watch.

Then, as if he hadn't stomped my ego enough, he walked straight out of the coffee shop.

That little piece of shi-

Just what was his problem?

My eyes darted to the wall clock. 10:24.

Oh. That's why.

But anger was still rushing through my veins. I was more than pumped. I was ready to take that asshole down. This Yasha guy thinks he can take my place? Make fun of me? Turn me into a janitor?

A wicked smile spread across my face.

He had another thing comin'.

With adrenaline circulating through my veins I threw myself into my car. All of this was an unnecessary effort, though, for he was standing around on his phone talking. I glared at him. 'Just get in the car,' I mentally commanded.

After talking for about five more mintutes, probably to his prostitutes I reasoned, he hopped in a pickup truck. I adjusted my mirror as he backed out of the parking space and into the road. Within minutes I was on his heels...he had no idea. I smiled; what was I going to find? I had no idea. All I needed was something, anything, to get him fired. That's it.

Lucky for me, he was a jamming-out kind of guy. He turned up the bass so loud I could hear the car vibrate while he flipped his long mane of black hair back and forth.

I swerved into the other lane unnoticed.

He took a turn, I took a turn. He turned right, I turned right. Then another right. Then another right. Then a left. Then another left. Then another left. I sighed; I had already been traveling for an hour. Just where the heck did he live? In the forest?

My anger having long since worn off, I was just tired. It was too late though...crap...just how the heck was I supposed to get home? I felt like banging my head on the steering wheel but didn't since that would take my eyes off the target. Nice Kagome. Real smooth.

He finally turned into a neighborhood, veering into a small house that looked just a tinge bigger than a shed. I blinked, having expected him to be some rich snob. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I made it.

'I probably look a little suspicious, though,' I thought. Perhaps it would be best to park elsewhere and just walk. I parked into a vacant-looking driveway while he walked into his hut. A small frown etched my features. What if there was nothing wrong with him at all? Damn...

Nonetheless I too hopped out of my car and briskly walked to his house. My sneakers didn't make much noise. He took a moment fumbling around for his keys until he unlocked the door. A little hedge clung to the household.

A light shown above the hedge.

Perfect.

I waited until I heard the door slam shut before crawling my way past the hedges. Chamomile flowers brushed my legs. Yasha liked gardening...? This guy was getting stranger and stranger.

I was able to turn my head from the side of the window to look in. There sat Yasha in a dimly-lit kitchen. A thin, frail-appearing woman with long white hair sat beside him. They seemed to be discussing something, something of which the woman appeared to be sad the entire time. Must be his mom.

He pulled out a couple hundreds. His mother waved it away. From what I could tell Yasha seemed frustrated, judging by him clenching his jaw. But I couldn't hear a thing...

Then his eyes widened. I didn't see his mother mouth anything, however. Weird. All of a sudden he started jogging to the door. Now my eyes widened. Just how did he see me? In a blur his mother's head turned towards me too, like she was searching for me. It was my time to get the hell away.

Frantically I pushed through the hedges, scraping my knees in the process. I stood up to run, sprint really, and felt all the air rush through my head.

Mid-sprint I ran straight into something.

Or, rather, someone.

Bright amber eyes stared at me. My heart was pumping so fast I thought I was about to throw up all over him. How did he see me? His eyes never met mine.

His eyes held no expression. They were just cold. I felt him press his fingers around my neck, but I was too shaky to do anything about it.

"Listen here," he snarled. "I don't know what you know. I don't know why you followed me. But if you know what's good for you, you'll stay the hell away from here. Forever. Got that?"

I weakly nodded. His cold eyes were still etched into mine. I felt like they'd never leave me.

"You...you're a jerk you know that," I spat. "Who do you think you are taking my position!" The words came out without my consent.

He growled.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE FOLLOWING ME?"

I turned away. I had no idea what to say.

Out of nowhere, like an angel, I heard a voice say, "Inuyasha! That's no way to treat your guests. Come inside."

It was his mother.

I shut my eyes in relief. Wait...his name is Inuyasha?

I felt him pull me up in the least gentlest way possible whilst dragging me into his house. We didn't say a word to eachother.

His mother had kind eyes. They were a light, calming green. She guestured towards the chair and I took a seat, feeling what was quite possibly the most awkward feeling I have felt in my life.

She smiled.

"Hi, I'm Inuyasha's mom. My name is Izayoi. What's your name sweetie? Would you like some tea?"

I felt myself smile at the resemblence to my own mother. They were both kind.

"My name is Kagome. And um...sure."

She smiled in return. "Nice to meet you Kagome. I'm sorry about him. He just sometimes has the tendency to lose his temper, that's all."

'You got that right.' I peered over at Yasha. Or was it Inuyasha? Who knew. He had turned away to stare at the floor while Izayoi excused herself to brew some tea.

He finally tore his eyes off the floor to stare at me. He looked so angry, but I found I couldn't look away. Like if I looked away I would miss something, which was really silly considering he wasn't saying a word.

Izayoi came back into the room balancing three cups of tea on a little dish. Everyone took one, sipping on it in silence.

"So tell me Ms. Kagome, are you friends of Inuyasha from work? Or are you a new girlfriend? Sorry I'm a little out of the loop on things."

I nearly spit out my tea.

"No, mom," He answered before I could, "she's from work. She isn't exactly what I'd call...a friend."

"I see."

My cheeks burned from embarrassment. I took another sip of tea. How could I be so stupid following him here? What the hell was I thinking? There wasn't even anything suspicious, it was just a simple little house.

The rest of the tea was sipped in a stony silence. He was staring at me the whole time. Why couldn't he just look away?

"I really should get going Ms. Izayoi. I didn't let my mother know about my whereabouts."

She gasped. "What? Don't be silly! It's way too dark outside for you to drive. Why don't you sleep here?"

"I'm sorry I really should be-"

"Stay here. Inuyasha will go get you some clothes." She stated firmly, adding a smile at the end.

I sighed, defeated. She was right.

Yasha turned and left to go retreat clothes silently, without so much as a glance in my direction. Somehow that was worse than his glaring.

He came back holding a pair of black shorts and a long white t-shirt, throwing it at me. I thanked him so quietly I was almost certain he didn't hear it but he replied with "Whatever."

"Inuyasha, show her to the bathroom."

He pointed down the hallway. Why wasn't he making rude remarks by now?

Curious and confused I followed his direction to the bathroom, quickly slipping into his clothes. They were big and hid most of my curves.

"Now Inuyasha, why don't you be a dear and show Ms. Kagome to her room?"

He did exactly as he was told, stepping out of the chair and guiding me towards a room. The room was oddly spacious for such a small house. Not only that but there was no personality to the room at all.

"There's your bed," he said gruffly.

It was a medium sized bed, with plain tan sheets. I was about to walk towards the bed but he reached out and grabbed my arm, stopping me in my tracks.

"You got lucky. Consider this your break, you stupid girl."

Oh, so _now_ he shows his anger.

"Oh? I'm the stupid one?"

"Yes!"

"Am not!"

"Are too! I should have you put in jail for stalking me. God, you're an idiot."

"I should have you put in jail for being an asshole."

"That's impossible!"

"You're impossible!"

A loud knock on the door interrupted our argument.

"Shit. Look what you did. Listen you little bitch, you ever come back here again I swear to God I will hack your head off and hang it as a Holloween decoration." He whispered fiercly.

"Inuyasha! Stop having a temper tantrum with that nice young lady!" Izayoi ordered from behind the door.

It was hard to resist the overwhelming urge to laugh, but somehow I did.

I yanked my arm from his grip that started to loosen, and walked over to the bed. I plopped down on it, giving him my best victory smile from across the room. He flipped me the finger.

A yawn crept into my throat. Here I thought I'd be up all night or sneaking out, but I was actually pretty tired. Strangely enough Yasha just sat there.

"Well? Aren't you going to go?"

"Nope. This is my room."

I stared at him with disbelief, to which he smirked.

"You actually expect me to sleep with YOU? No. There's no way."

"Look, Ms. Princess, trust me when I say I wouldn't want to touch you with a ten-foot pole. I'm sleeping on the floor."

I watched him sit completely upright.

"Whatever."

It wasn't until nearly half an hour later that I began to fall asleep. I could still feel his eyes pressing into me; unvoluntarily I shivered. That night I dreampt about those eyes sucking away my soul.


	4. Dating

**Kagome's POV**

"That will be three ninety-two please, ma'am," Ayame informed a young girl that looked barely past fifteen, handing her a couple of hot cocoa.

I sighed and rubbed my back. I hadn't slept well from the night before; I had a nightmare and fell off the bed all in the same night. It was funny, how little I had to explain of the night's events. My mother simply told me "I believe in your judgment," and that was the end of that.

I hurried over to Ayame, glad to see Yasha hadn't come yet.

"Hey Kags," She greeted. Then the corners of her mouth turned downward. "Kagome...you don't look so good. I don't mind sweeping the floors, ya know."

I managed a smile.

"No, you don't have to. It's just...I don't understand. I've worked so hard. Couldn't she have at least given me a promotion instead of letting that Yasha idiot take my place? I mean really, the guy is nuts. I mean seriously, nuts."

A slow smile had spread across her face, much to my befuddlement.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing," She chirped in a manner supposedly innocent.

"Seriously, just cut to the chase and tell me. I'm too tired today."

She let out a melodramatic sigh as if I had just taken all of the fun out of her day.

"I saw you. You were following behind him. You _totally_ have the hots for him. Just admit it."

My immediate response would have been to regurgitate my breakfast all over the floor I had just cleaned but I swallowed this response down the last second. Perhaps this was the best thing to let her think, for it was a heck of a lot better than the truth.

A hopefully real-looking smile crossed my face.

"Yeah. He's totally sexy. That hair is gorgeous." More like a rat's hideouts.

Ayame giggled.

"So...what happened?"

I told her about me meeting his mother and all of us drinking tea together, conveniently leaving out the part about him threatening me and me sneaking around his house.

"You guys are so cute together. You can tell he has this bad-boy thing going on, like he doesn't want to show others he cares about you but he really does. I love it!"

I winced; my stomach couldn't handle much more of this.

"Yeah haha...he's so gangster..." I looked around hoping Kikyo would come around and fuss at us for 'slacking on the job'. She seemed to be preoccupied with yelling at some other poor soul on the phone, however.

"C'mon. Let me get that for you." She took the broom from my hands before I could protest.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Go on, you deserve it."

I smiled gratefully at her before taking her position at the cash register. Two ratty looking fellas with golden-toothed smiles hobbled up to the cash register. They smelt like an old warehouse, purple bags gleaming from under their eyes.

"I'll have a beer," The pale-green eyed rat announced.

"I'm sorry...this is a coffee house. We don't have that."

The two of them started to giggle incessantly. I couldn't have been more confused.

"Would you look at that Ravis? She says she doesn't sell beer."

Then they began to giggle again, walking...well, more like stumble out of the little coffee shop. It didn't dawn on me until many minutes later that those people were actually drunk, and that "warehouse smell" had to have been beer.

My ears picked up the sound of more giggling, only this time it was more feminine. Since when did those two idiots start sounding like young women? There was nobody else in the shop. I knit my eyebrows together in confusion, tuning my ears into the sound. It was coming from the left of me.

I turned, to come face-to-face with Kikyo. Only her appearance was much more different than usual. Her normally stick-straight witch-looking hair was silky and flowing. Even her thin, strict-appearing lips now looked soft and plump with some lip gloss. She was wearing a tiny miniskirt. I stared in confusion; just what had gotten into her!?

She was bent over, cleavage showing, and staring at…wait since when did Yasha get there? He was furiously scrubbing down tables, and she was just sitting there! All she was doing was standing there and staring at him! Occasionally she would let out a small sigh. I shivered a bit at the creepy sight before me, before suddenly putting two and two together.

Kikyo has a crush on Yasha.

I had to put a hand to my mouth to keep from laughing. For some reason the idea of Kikyo having any other thoughts than how to be a pain in the rear was very comical, especially since it involved a jerk like Yasha. I smiled; they really were made for each other.

I stopped in my working, completely utilizing this opportunity to take a break. Ayame was now washing the windows, but I decided to let her in on this free break. Carefully I slid from my cashier position and maneuvered my way to where Ayame was, luckily without notice. I tapped her shoulder.

She spun around in surprise.

"Kagome? You've changed your mind?"

I smirked, leaning close to her ear.

"Kikyo has a crush…on Yasha"

"WHAT!?"

I winced at her for the outburst. She looked past me to see if I was being honest, and without a doubt, Kikyo was still staring at him with that dreamy look on her face. I couldn't help but crack a smile; she was as astonished as me.

"Holy…wow. I am speechless." She shook her head.

"I know right?"

She stood there in silence, staring at the floor contemplatively. I stared right with her, glad to have a moment to my own thoughts. Then a slow grin spread over my features.

"Hey Ayame…I got an idea."

"What?"

"I'm gonna set up a date with them."

Her lips turned downward.

"What do you mean? I thought you liked him?"

"Yeah but…you have to admit. They would make one helluva entertaining couple."

Not only that but it would be one helluva great way to possibly help Yasha forgive me about following him home, and if I'm lucky, he may even not kill me in my sleep. Well…that was probably an exaggeration but still, the guy is scary!

She seemed to weigh the idea in her mind.

"Hmm…yeah that seems like a good idea. I'm in!"

We gave each other a high-five. The happiness was short-lived, due to a rather loud crash scaring me out of my wits.

"Great job, idiot." The words flew out of my mouth. So much for forgiveness.

Yasha glared at me with those deadly eyes.

"Idiot? Me? I think the only idiot here is a crazy-ass stalker that likes to follow people to their houses!"

I glared right back at him, already equipped with an insult, when he just stopped in his tracks. Just stopped.

After everything he said and did I thought I already knew what I could expect from him: a witty insult, straight up anger, or him just ignoring me. But instead of all this, he just stared at me, shut his jaw, and walked right out of the store.

I stared at his retreating back.

Had he heard my plan?

**Inuyasha's POV**

I wasn't sure how long I sat staring at the empty space where that stupid bitch slept the whole night. Boy was I a fool for screwing with her...who knew she would turn out to be such a psychopath and follow me all the way to my house? What could she have seen? Hopefully she didn't follow me because she knew...

Nah. That's just paranoia. There's no way she could have known if I only knew her for a day.

I sucked in a deep breath, before deciding that now would be a good time to take a long, steaming hot shower, to try to shake off the irrational feeling that somehow, some way, she knew.

Throwing on all my work clothes in no particular order, I rushed out the house, pausing when I got to the door. Mom was still asleep on the couch, having fallen asleep to some black and white movie.

I decided to leave the check where she was sleeping, just in case she changed her mind. 'You need the money ma. Just accept it.' I willed her to listen to reason with my mind.

Some minutes later I finally arrived at DELUXE COFFEE. I sneezed...someone must be talking about me. Shortly after closing the door with a loud 'thud' I saw two men in dark blue suits, one of them really old-looking and short, just...standing there. I felt myself freeze. Just what did these assholes want?

Before he could hurl an insult, they were already walking towards him.

"Are you Inuyasha Takahashi?"

I stared at them defiantly.

"No. My name is Yasha Taisho."

The men regarded him briefly.

"May I see some identification, sir?"

I forced myself to shrug, to make myself appear nonchalant and bored; even though inside I was having a mental break down.

"Sorry guys. I must have left it at home. What do you guys need?" I cracked a mega-watt smile to disguise my nerves.

They stopped and faced each other, whispering in each other's ears. I tried to not get agitated with their obvious secrecy.

"We...will skip the identification in this case sir. We would like to talk to you."

"I'm on the job right now." I snapped.

The two men gave each other a look. The taller man, that looked much younger than the other with intense yellow eyes, was behind me in a flash. I didn't even have time to think before he clicked two hand-cuffs on me.

"Hey! What the hell man!" My temper flamed.

"Don't worry sir. This won't take long."

I jerked my hands back and forth to try to rid myself of the hand cuffs but it was to no avail. The two men came up and dragged me to the back of DELUXE COFFEE, non-too-gently I might add.

"Sir, we have come on behave of the death of Naraku Takahashi."

"What about it?" I clenched my jaw. It was deemed a suicide. I kept rehearsing the lines in my head that I would give in case they suspected anything.

"You see," The old one piped, "we found finger prints on a bottle of aspirin pills. After running many scans, we have discovered that he may have not over dosed on alcohol, but on aspirin. Those finger prints...belong to you, sir. There are no other finger prints on there besides yours. But we are not of certain. Why were your finger prints on the aspirin bottle shortly before his death?"

"Your results are inconclusive because I may just have been sick on that day. But I really don't want to answer your questions right now. I have the right to a lawyer." My heart thudded loudly. It was true, but did this mean they were one step closer? Damn it...

The older one let out a long, labored sigh.

"Fine kid. But I have an eye for evil. I know that you did it. It's just a matter of time." With this he stood up. His name tag gleamed "HIGURASHI". Higurashi...why did that name sound so familiar?

They both left silently. I thanked Kami for giving me the power of quick-thinking, even though I was still shaking. This guy...would be back for a piece of more. Shit.

Still I waltz right back into my job, completing the normal ritual of scrubbing down tables. It was so boring…I couldn't wait to get a new job somewhere. I tried to immerse myself in the job, to forget what had just occurred and the loud thumping of my heart. It didn't help with that psycho girl staring at me the whole time with her eye twitching.

Great, I have to deal with _her _too.

Still, I couldn't shake the feeling that something was extremely out of place with that visit. Just how the hell did they know I worked here? How did they know when I would be there? Jeez, how did they even know about that case? I had moved so far away. Besides, weren't they supposed to pin it on a suicide and be done with it?

I knew I had to move in case something like this did happen…but it still seemed extremely unlikely.

In the midst of my over-analyzing, I managed to knock over three plates off the table. I winced after hearing the rather loud crash.

"Great job, idiot."

I whirled around. It was that crazy chick. In no way, shape, or form did I have the patience to deal with her right now.

"Idiot? Me? I think the only idiot here is a crazy-ass stalker that likes to follow people to their houses!"

She scowled. I took in her appearance; her hair was messy and her face was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Her clothes weren't doing much better; they were equally filthy.

But that wasn't what made me stop dead in my tracks, even for what a crazy day it was. That didn't make my heart stop then thud loudly in my ears, making my stomach churn.

What did was in her name tag:

KAGOME HIGURASHI


	5. Gramps

**Kagome's POV**

The putrid smell of completely black coffee mixed with an omelet completely filled my nostrils on the way home. Hell, I didn't even notice he got this crap on me till just now. With a half growl, half sigh, I rolled the window down and let the night air kiss my cheeks. Taylor Swift's voice wasn't going to help me tonight. I shivered against the wind, a ghost's touch.

I knit my brows in confusion as I approached my home. Why were the lights on? Perhaps my mom really did want to fuss me out after all, but that seemed unlikely. She was hardly ever in parent-mode.

All I really wanted to do was go inside and paint something to end my constant thinking...all I could think about was the rather strange reaction at the coffee shop. Yasha was...questionable. Even his freakin' name was questionable. Inuyasha or Yasha? Was he rude, evil, or witty? It seemed at every turn he was different.

"Damn you Inu...or just Yasha! For being so frustrating!" I cursed against the night air. Hmmm...that felt pretty good.

Wandering toward the door I gasped in surprise at the sight that greeted my eyes. There was _grandpa_, sitting at the table, and my mom and Souta, both eating some sort of Italian dish.

"Grandpa!"

He rose from his chair and sauntered over to greet me.

"Why hello Kagome!" I giggled at his attempt at sounding proper, "How have you been? You look quite the mess young lady!"

"Yeah Kags. Did you fall in a dump on the way home?" Souta joked.

I scoffed. What a little twerp…

"Now Souta be nice to your sister," my mother admonished, "I bet she's had a rough day. Why don't you go get yourself a bowl of pasta dear?"

I did as told, and grabbed myself a glob of healthy-looking pasta, still in a bit of a haze. Today has just been too weird. I seated myself at the table and waited for Gramps to finish eating before I inquired about his arrival.

After the most intense stare at his moving jaw, it finally quit moving and I could ask him.

"So Gramps...why are you back so soon? I thought you were going to be away for three weeks?"

An air of mystery suddenly filled the air as he leaned in. He clasped his hands together.

"You see...I've been following this case on a murder. This man-animal had the nerve to kill his own father." He took a pause for dramatic effect. I frowned; this one wasn't as interesting as his past ones. My favorite was the one about the girl who stole eight barrels of gummy worms in a candy store.

Resisting the urge to shout "Go on!" he finally continued, "This man...happens to be nearby. I don't want to bore you, but I found leads to where he is now. Turns out he moved here from some miles back."

I rolled my eyes at his vagueness. Souta chimed, "So...did you catch him?"

He started to twiddle his thumbs. "Well...you see...I actually met the guy. He said he needed an attorney first. But don't you worry kiddo! I'm gonna be straight at that place tomorrow!"

I sweat-dropped. "You mean...you didn't just hand-cuff the guy and put him in a cell _then _let him get his attorney?"

A pregnant pause filled the air. When logic finally seeped through the rusty cranks called his mind, he snapped.

"_**GOD MOTHER OF WISDOM TEETH!**_"

Both Souta and I busted out laughing, while my poor mother tried to comfort him.

"I...I completely forgot," His voice barely rose above a whisper. "Why didn't my partner remind me? Jeez I have to do everything around here!"

I felt a twinge of guilt for laughing. Poor Gramps…he never forgot the obvious things like that...

**Inuyasha's POV**

Sweat soaked my shirt. I could smell my own odor as adrenaline and fear pulsed through my veins, allowing me to be extra alert. Every instinct I had seemed heightened; the air grew crisper and the sound of cars rushing past grew louder. That…that…irritating, irrational, idiotic, evil madwoman! Thinks she's gonna turn me in and get away with it? I didn't even know if it was fear anymore. Was it possible to be fearful and angry at the same time?

I rolled down my window and roared into the wind, yet this did nothing to alleviate my anger. 'Just how the hell did she find out?' I mused. This made such little sense...but somehow she did. But how did she know dammit!?

I needed to make some sort of plan. She could not just throw me in jail for something that wasn't even my fault.

A wicked idea crossed my mind.

Racing down the highway I took a sharp left leading into my neighborhood. The tires created a screeching halt upon meeting their destination, burning rubber into the cement. Without thinking I raced into the house and nearly tripped when I saw my mother. 'Shit...I can't just leave her here...'

Her eyes were closed. Even though she was obviously too far drifted away in the land of sleep, I whispered to her: "Mom...whatever happens...I'll still send you money and check up on you. Okay? I love you. Goodnight."

In the dim reflection from the t.v. her age shown. Wrinkles covered her rubbery-ish skin making her look less like the youthful spirited person she is. She was...getting old.

With a drawn out sigh, my anger partially depleted, I trudged up the stairs to sink into a hot bath, or rather, sink into my thoughts.

I wasn't sure how, but somehow, she was going to pay for trying to turn me in.


	6. A Bag of Chips

**Kagome's POV**

I stared at the road ahead with nothing but dullness. Today was just...well there weren't many words I could think of that would sufficiently cover what a crappy day it was at school. I completely forgot about my essay assignment, tripped in the middle of the hallway, AND I got defeated in gym class by that no good Sora chick.

Glaring at my work establishment as if it were the sole reason for today's woes, I barged in. Ayame came walking to me with a cheerful little extra push in her step. When she saw the look on my face her own formed an 'o'. She always knew when I was in a bad mood. Without so much as a 'hi' to eachother she bounded off into the kitchen.

I sighed and resumed my position as a cashier. I was really going to hate being forced into cheerfullness today...at least today was payday.

A cute little baby was steered into the room by its vigilant mother; unknowingly a small smile formed on my face. Babies were much easier to be cheerful with.

"Hi! Welcome to Deluxe Coffee! May I take your order?"

The mother put a finger to her lips in contemplative thought, while the baby giggled adorably. I put a hand to my mouth to keep from laughing at the cuteness of it all.

"Yes...I would like a decaf coffee with a packet of sugar please." She finally decided.

"Coming right up!"

I handed Ayame the order. In return, she handed me iced coffee. I mouthed a 'thank you' and she nodded...the smile stayed on my face. I really did have a good friend.

I handed the young mother her decaf coffee and slowly started to relax. Maybe today could end well at least.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, so I turned around. There stood Kikyo. I thought about the check I was going to get and inwardly danced for joy, but tried not to show my blatant happiness.

"Kagome...I _was_ going to give you all of your money, but then I've noticed something. You're behavior has changed recently; you don't have as much happiness as usual. And you've forgot the customer is always right. Just remember, here at Deluxe Coffee, we always have a smile on our face and pep in our step!" I felt my cheeks flush red. "So...to help teach you a lesson, in my kindness, I've taken out only half of what you would have made and not the whole thing. You're welcome!" Her face lit up in a brilliant smile.

I gaped at the small little envolpe she handed me. My eye started to twitch. I glanced at Ayame and she look just as astounded as I. She only gave me half...which meant...I only got about fifty bucks. I started to growl with anger, helplessly. That bitch! At least she only took out twenty last time...

To make matters worse, that Yasha kid picked _that exact moment _to walk into the store. I tried to divert my eyes, so that I wouldn't scream at him in frustration, but it seemed he was dead set on...something.

Kikyo ignored my obvious speechlessness to wave sweetly at Yasha. However, instead of waving back, he literally shoved her out of the way. She gasped in surprise. I would have laughed at the comical reaction had his face not been completely red with the most pissed-off expression I'd ever seen.

"**You!**" He bellowed. I felt myself cringe and duck under his stormy gaze.

His face twisted into this...awful, overly-sweet smile. A jolt of fear raced down my back as I fought the urge to throw up. Just what did I do!?

"We need to talk...honey. Now."

Within seconds I was ripped half-dazed out of my cashier spot, and dragged outside. I didn't bother resisting for fear that my wrists would simply be snapped in half. Wait...I know what this is about...

"Look uh-Inuyasha-err...Yasha,"

"You address me as Yasha. NEVER call me Inuyasha."

I gulped, staring at the floor, unnwilling to meet his cold gaze.

"_How dare you try to turn me in you little bitch!_" He roared."Do you know what I've been through!? I was just about to start changing my life around and then you had to show up! I should turn you in and see how you like it!"

"Okay Yasha! Look...I-I'm sorry about the whole romance thing! That was out of line! I just figured you'd be less pissed at me if you got a date w-with Kikyo! You two seemed like ya'll would make a good couple!" We both shouted at the same time.

We stared at each other. Wait...turning him in? What the hell?

He appeared confused as well. "A...date? With that creepy Kikyo chick? Look...just tell me the truth and this will be much easier."

My hands fisted up at my sides. I took a deep breath, trying to calm my raging nerves. "Look...I don't know what the heck it is you're talking about. But you better back off, or I'll call the police!"

His eyes glinted red. He stared taking ragged breaths, breaths so deep I began to feel fear pool in my stomach from hearing the unnatural sounds.

"**I knew it! **Well you know what? If you think you can just accuse people for no reason, you are seriously mistaken, little girl. I **will **kidnap you and you'll regret this day-"

The depths of fear was once again replaced by indignance.

"I'm 17 going on 18, in no way am I a 'little girl'! And my name is Kagome you sick bastard-" I couldn't finish the rest of my statement before I was roughly tugged on my wrists. I stubbornly resisted the tears building up on my eyelids from the pain; he was gripping them so tightly I thought at any moment they'd just tear right off. I wasn't even paying attention to where he was tugging me until he released his iron grip.

I blinked a couple times to see more clearly. I came face-to-face with the familiar looking pick-up truck and instantly the feeling of wanting to throw up came back. My emotions were so jumbled up I didn't know whether to run or scream.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Apparently I needed to scream.

I watched him grimace in pain, cupping his ears. I took this as my chance to turn and flee. With adrenaline pumping furiously through my veins I was amazed at how fast I could run, feeling as if I were running on a cloud instead of the ground.

I kept running, not really sure where I planned on running to, but determined not to go anywhere with Yasha in that crazy state of mind.

I wasn't expecting him to be some kind of major athlete; it took me by suprise to see him racing up to nearly the same speed as me. I tried to gauge where I could run...there was only one option-a small little gasoline stop just a couple feet from me. I could see the shadowy figure of a woman counting change. If she saw me like this she could surely call the police!

Without wasting much time I sped through bushed straight up to the gas station, panting from the exertion. I turned around cautiously to peer around and see where he was. Unintentionally, we made direct eye contact. But...he was just walking to me! He wasn't even trying to run.

Forcing myself not to be frozen in fear, I pushed onward through the double doors and into the gasoline station. She was still counting change with a rather bored look etched on her features. I took a gulp of air, trying to both summon my courage and get enough air at the same time.

"Excuse me ma'am."

She slowly peered up after putting down a quarter.

"Can I help you?"

I looked into her eyes boldly. "Yes. Do you see that man over there?"

Her eyes flicked to the direction of my finger.

My eyes glanced in his direction as he slowly made his way to the store. "He-he tried to kidnap me. I swear, he was about to kill me back there. Can you please call the police!?"

She raised a brow, clearly confused by the figure of a young man with hands in his pockets whisteling some sort of tune.

"Umm...that guy? You sure? He's just walking."

I tried not to scream at her. That probably wouldn't help the situation. I took another breath.

"Yes ma'am, he's insane! Please call the police! Quickly! Before he-"

But it was too late. He already leisurely strolled into the gasoline station, hands tucked in his pockets. I gulped down my words.

I could only stare in some strange mix of fascination and fear as he calmly picked up a bag of barbecue chips. He quickly made his way to the cashier and handed her a bag of chips.

"That'll be 1.05 sir."

She shot me a 'shame on you' look. My hands tightened so much I drew blood.

"Thank you ma'am."

His answer shook me out of my trance.

"Please," my voice trembled, "please call the police..." I begged her in nearly a whisper.

Yasha's facial expression suddenly warped into a strange expression that hardly suited him; after a few moments I recognized it as a look of concern.

"Is there any way we can help you? I'm sure we can get our hands on the police shortly." He stared at me with that weird look. His concerned look didn't faze me at all; I knew his anger was bubbling on the inside.

"Ma'am...I think the only one that needs the police," She stared at me, clearly irritated. "Please leave the store immediately. We take threats very seriously and don't appreciate joking!"

"But-!"

"Come on ma'am, let's get you some help." Yasha grabbed my wrists again. I choked back a sob.

"PLEASE! PLEASEEE!" I screamed, alerting all shoppers of my distress. But it was no use...he was already pulling me out of the store, and she was allowing it to happen!

I persistently screamed, hoping anyone would hear me and help. But everyone just shook their heads in disappointment. My frenzied screaming soon turned into loud sobs that shook my whole body.

"Look...Stop crying! I can't stand it when women cry!"

This only made me want to cry louder. I was too weak to resist him, so I just kept allowing more tears to roll down my cheeks.

For the third time, I came face-to-face with his car.

A strong pulse of fear gripped my heart once more. Moments later, all of me was surrounded in a cocoon of blackness called unconsciousness.

**Gramp's POV**

"Hojo! How could you let me forget to remind me to hand-cuff the guy!" I complained. We sat purched underneath the donut shop...which I _would_ have enjoyed had my partner not have been such a ditz!

He dropped his head. "I'm sorry sir...I thought you were in charge."

"I am in charge! Of course I'm in charge...you're nothing but a-" I paused, trying to think of the word.

"Wait. What are you again?"

"I'm in training sir," he stared up at me with bid ole' puppy eyes. But puppy eyes were for puppies, not for detectives!

"Straighten up soldier! We need to stay sharp. I can't have you ruining my career."

Hojo opened his mouth prepared to argue, but must have got some sense knocked through that thick noggin of his, for he shut it.

"That's what I thought. Now eat your donut boy."


	7. Miroku

**Kagome's POV**

I awoke peacefully to the sound of "Hey Jude" drifting past my ears. Seconds later the course of today's events flooded my mind and all thoughts of peacefulness were shattered. A lump of fear resettled itself inside the pit of my stomach. I peeked at Yasha slowly; I didn't want him to know I was awake.

His bangs hung over his eyes, shielding all possible expression. All that could be heard throughout the car was John Lennon's screaming. To be even more daring, I slowly turned my head toward the window. My eyes were screwed shut; part of me didn't want to know where I was. Slowly I cracked one eye open. Then two.

Wherever I was it was quite far away from the coffee shop.

Large towering trees shaded a vacant rode...there weren't any cars in sight. I could feel my heart skip a beat; what, was he going to dump me in some river and drive off!? I tried to breath soundlessly but it was becoming difficult. I had to get out some way, quickly, before nobody knew where I was.

My gaze landed on the car door. But...I couldn't just open it and roll out. Then where would I go? Make peace with some bears and eat some fish for the rest of my life? If only there were some way I could reach for my phone without him noticing.

Just what had I done to deserve this anyway? I wasn't going to actually turn him in to any police but even if I had it's not like he'd stay there for more than a night. Now it might be a different story.

His eyes were still glued to the road. I slowly edged my hand into my pockets and felt the firm outer case of my phone. My eyes darted back to his face...he was still focused on driving. 'Good,' I thought.

Ever so slowly I wiggled my phone out. When it finally came out it took all of me not to gasp in shock.

My phone was...split in two.

I sniffed, trying to hold back the tears that clouded my vision, but failed. I silently cursed myself for hanging on to my old phone and never bothering with the new ones. How could that asshole actually dig through my pockets while I was passed out? That was a whole new level of psycho. 'Well, so much for that option,' I thought bitterly.

"Tsk, tsk," My eyes shot to his. This time I really did gasp, not knowing he knew I was awake. "How could you think I would be so foolish? You think you could just be some heartless bitch and get away with it?"

I grit my teeth. My patience was completely drained from me.

"Listen to me you obstinante, pidheaded milksop," He raised a brow, clearly confused. Served him right; he was an idiot anyway! "I. did. absolutely. nothing. TO YOU! All I did was almost give you a date! How is that something worthy of kidnapping me!?" I raged, breathing harshly.

"OH REALLY? SO YOU THINK FOLLOWING ME TO MY HOUSE AND TRYING TO TURN ME INTO THE POLICE ISN'T SOMETHING WORTHY OF KILLING YOU RIGHT THEN AND THERE! I'M BEING KIND GODDAMIT!"

"KIND!? YOU KNOW WHAT!? YOU **ARE** AN INSANE PERSON AND AS SOON AS I GET OUT OF HERE I'M SENDING YOU STRAIGHT TO THE NUTHOUSE WHERE YOU BELONG! _**NOW EXPLAIN YOURSELF BEFORE I TURN OVER THIS DAMN CAR AND WRECK US BOTH**_!"

By this time we were both breathing harshly, filled to the brim with frustration and anger. I was almost suprised by the amount of malice in my voice, but then I realized something. My threat was very much real. I would rather have both of us dead than have him dump me in some river and live on the rest of his days with happiness. All I would have to do is grab the steering wheel and turn it.

He slammed on the breaks. I squeaked and threw my hands forward in a reflex, thankfully breaking my fall.

His eyes met mine and I was suprised to see there was actual sincerity in them. If anything I was expecting his face to be red and angry. He stared at me with that look for some time; but then I noticed something odd. It was clouded over with some kind of unreadable expression.

"You know what? You were going to try to turn me in. I would _really_ appreciate if you were honest, but you choose to lie, and that's what got you into this mess,"

I opened my mouth to object; really I had no idea what he was talking about, but he shushed me.

"Now, now. Let me finish. I should be honest too right? You would have been perfectly right to do so. I did, after all, murder a man," he admitted solemnly. I could feel the heat drain from my cheeks.

"I killed him just because he got in my way. Watched the life drain from his face; who knows, he might have been a father. Might of had kids to take care of," His voice trembled slightly, only to turn monotonous, "But I killed him anyways. Why? Because I felt like it. That's all. And there's nothing you, or anyone else for that matter, can prove."

He stated this so calmly and factually I threw up all over the car. This was just too much. How was I supposed to know he was some crazy murderer? This...this whole thing wasn't even my fault! If only I hadn't followed him. Why...God, why did I have to do that? What on Earth possessed me to do such a stupid thing?

I sobbed pitifully; not the kind of loud, half-screaming half-crying I did earlier, but more quiet. I had never felt more alone and more scared.

"Eww...gross." He complained, wiping the regurgitated meal off his shirt. I didn't bother answering. What was there to say?

The rest of the car ride was spent in a stony silence. I was defeated; there was nothing I could do except wait for the oppertunity to present itself.

I peered back at his face. He was no longer the same person.

'How did I not see this?'

**Inuyasha's POV**

It wasn't long before I spotted Miroku's house. The same old blue jeep was parked in the garage. I sent a thank you up to the heavens, for I wasn't a hundred percent sure that he would still be there.

I stared back at Kagome; the girl I had managed to kidnap. After doing my best Lizzie Borden impersonation I only felt satisfied from scaring the shit out of her momentarily. It wasn't true, of course, but she didn't need to know that. I smirked, internally pleased that I was able to scare her senseless. It made me feel powerful, even if it was just temporary. I could always scare the eyeballs from her sockets some other time.

The girl was still staring out the car, her eyes trained on the road in a look I could only describe as determination. I wondered briefly what she was thinking about, but lost that train of thought quickly when I rolled into his drive.

It just occured to me that in all this time of driving I hadn't thought whatsoever about what I planned to tell him.

So, instead of drifting into the driveway like a lone survivor out at sea, I stubbornly veered toward the right.

"Is this your plan?" Her sharp voice shot through, a bullet.

I blinked. I must've looked dazed for she huffed impatiently.

"You're going to pull some scare tactic crap with me, then let me die of boredom? Because if that's the plan, you can be assured, it's working. You don't think I know what your up to?"

I blinked again.

"Look...I just need to think of something. Just shut up for a sec, will ya."

This was clearly not the right choice of words.

Her face scrunched up with her teeth grit much like a wolf...but much scarier.

"SHUT UP HUH? I'M SICK OF BEING CALM AND YOU'RE TRYING TO KILL ME! YOU'RE JUST SOME CRAZY MURDERER! I HAVE A LIFE YOU KNOW! I HAVE A FAMILY! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! THIS ISN'T FAIR! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE WE ARE!" More frustrated sobs ensued.

I winced; her yelling was not one of my most treasured moments in life. My voice was still hoarse from the last go-round. A sudden thought crossed my mind. Without a word, I handed her a bottle of water that I kept hanging around the car in the unlikely event that I would get stuck in traffic so long I would go through dehydration. It was close enough.

She eyed me cautiously, then, seeming to weigh the possibility that I somehow drugged it while I was driving, decided that was impossible and ripped it from my hands. I watched in wonder as she seemed to drink the whole thing with three gulps. She stopped sobbing altogether.

The girl was still clearly peeved, but I could tell it calmed her down a bit. I frowned, forming an idea in my head; she was going to pay dearly for this alright. 'Don't think this is over yet girl,' I thought wickedly. I ran down a list of ideas through my brain filter: 'Nope can't say she is an escaped murderer...to say she came from an insane asylum might not be taken too well either...'

After a few moments of almost religious debate, I was about to give up. All of my ideas seemed completely ridiculous. But then, a deliciously revengeful idea seeped through my head, straight to my mouth where a slow grin curled.

"Don't worry, you won't die of boredom," I assured.

She didn't say anything. I hoped that was because she was tired of yelling.

Swerving around yet again, I took a couple turns back to his place. After years of driving there and going to camps together it was ingrained in my memory, even though I hadn't been there for some time.

Small blobs of flowers awoke from the grass, just as I had remembered, with the exception that his house was now painted a too-happy-orange color. 'He must've finally landed a girlfriend.' I snorted crudely.

"Asshole," I heard her mummble under her breath.

"Hey! I heard that!"

"Good! I hope you do!"

"I hope you drown in a lake and get eaten alive by parasites in front of your best friend!"

"Well I hope you get mauled by a pack of hungry wolves in the middle of nowhere!"

"I hope you get strapped down to a chair and forced to watch The Wizard of Oz for two days!"

She quieted; I grinned, glad to have won this round. It was going to be one hell of a lovely experience watching her suffer with me. Yet the entire argument completely diverted my attention from his house. 'Bitch.'

Still parked in the driveway, I hopped out the car. She just sat there.

"You coming or not?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"No. You'll probably just run me over with your car if I do that."

I swallowed a laugh. Waste all that gas and then run you over two hours later...logic. "No, you brainless twit, you'll die a slow painful death of hunger and thirst. You can follow me and have a roof over your head, food, and water, or you can die. Your choice."

With a worried frown she scooted quickly out the car. Smart girl.

Uneasy, she followed behind me.

I knocked on the door, ringing the doorbell about ten times.

'You will not be gone right now...I need you...I swear I'll kill you if you aren't home Miroku.'

He must have cared about his life for he answered the door after the fifteenth ring.

"Whatever you plan on selling, nobody will care to buy it at this time of night." Miroku claimed groggily. Slowly his crusted eyes opened. "Holy shit," he breathed. "Inuyasha? Is that...you? I must be having that vampire dream again."

"No. I'm very much real," I touched his arm just to prove it. His eyes widened.

"Wow! You're actually alive! Where have you been? It's been forever!"

I squirmed uncomfortably. This is why I hated reunions; people always acted like I was bound to die the next week or so.

"Hey man, I need your help," I braced myself to look completely dejected. "Our parents kicked us out of the house. We had just-"

"Wait a minute," he interjected, "we? Who else is with you?"

I turned around. As it turned out the Kagome girl was standing directly behind me. She probably thought I was trying to bring her as some demonic sacrifice.

Miroku's eyes ogled her up and down. My eye twitched slightly; he was still just as lecherous as always.

"Will you stop staring at me?" She broke the awkward silence. Her face looked drained, and I got the distinct feeling she was ready to sleep anywhere.

"My dearest," he began, "I only wish to endulge in your pure beauty, the way your plump lips beckon me in the moonlight-"

I cleared my throat loudly.

"As I was saying. My girlfriend and I got kicked out of the house; we were trying drugs together and well...let's just say she got a little carried away."


End file.
